


【锤基】禁忌兄弟

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 锤：假如明天等待我的是死神，那么我想，和我弟弟打个啵，做个爱，死也瞑目了。🌺🌸基：假如他将要永远离开我，我想……不，我不会让他离开的。





	【锤基】禁忌兄弟

**Author's Note:**

> （私设有，ooc有，两兄弟的感情过于开放，非常规操作）

“起床啦！要迟到了！”Loki坐在床边推搡他那还在赖床的哥哥，上帝作证，这几乎是他们兄弟俩的日常。

Thor卷了卷被子，翻了个身滚到床边，连眼皮子都没有抬。

“Thor Odinson！你再不起来我就走了！”Loki抓着被角用力一扯，如果可以，他真想泼一盆水给Thor。

“再睡五分钟。”Thor把眼睛眯成缝，寻到Loki的手腕一把把人拉到床上，直直压了下去。

穿戴整齐的Loki被Thor蹭来蹭去，衣服不乱也乱了。

黑发Odinson再次妥协，双目无光的盯着天花板，无视把他当成玩具熊又抱又蹭的哥哥。

他太难了，一定是Odin记错了日子，其实他才是哥哥。

“弟弟，我好像硬了……”

Loki翻了个白眼，认命的握住小Thor，顺便把哥哥的手也放在他的小弟上。

这是属于他们的秘密，没有第三个人知道的秘密。

当他们青春期有了这个概念和需要时，就像大部分兄弟或者好朋友一样，比过长度，宽度，时常，硬度。

这是很正常的，大部分男生都会这样，和自己的朋友交流关于小弟的事情。

他们只是更加亲密，在比拼过两三个月后，他们互相帮助，有时候就像现在一样躺着不看，有时候会看着对方是怎么帮助自己的……

总而言之，他们亲密到像连体婴的程度。

“我们要迟到了。”Thor一边帮助Loki，一边享受来自弟弟的帮助。

“不管了，再快点嗯……手艺见长啊，哥哥。”

“你也不赖。”

Thor踢开裤子，也扒了Loki的，把他们的小兄弟对在了一起，上下互动。

漫长的，没有女朋友的青春期，他和Loki互帮互助了三年，可上了大学后他们很少这样。

还是一如既往的刺激舒服，Loki的手软软的，加上自动分泌的液体，触感更好了。

完事后，他们自己收拾自己，忽然间，Thor呕吐出了好几片带血的白色玫瑰。

“你怎么了？你别吓我啊！！”Loki把纸巾随便一扔，轻轻拍打Thor的后背帮他顺气。

好疼，喉喉管好疼，心脏也疼，呕……

“woc？？你怎么回事？你是不是要死了？”Loki见Thor一直在吐花，急得眼泪都出来了。

淡淡的花香和血腥味融合，蓝色的被套都粘上了血。

“我不知道啊，我好疼啊Loki。”Thor捂着胸口，这感觉实在奇怪，他怎么会吐玫瑰呢？他又不是玫瑰仙男！

“我们去看医生吧，爸妈现在出门了，他们不会发现我们没去上学的。”

说走就走，Loki把脏了的被套裤子扔进洗衣机，假都来不及请拖着Thor就去了最近的医院。

他们购买了医疗保险，排队不需要太久，Loki在诊室门口可谓是坐立不安。

Thor是不是得了绝症？他是不是要死了？

这两个问题在得到医生的回答后，Loki直接晕了过去。

他哥哥得了罕见的花吐症，这病无药可治，唯一的治疗办法是患者亲吻暗恋的那个人，同时暗恋那个人也要是喜欢患者的情况下，方可自愈。

否则，准备后事吧。

“快点想想你喜欢谁。”出了医院后，晕了两分钟的Loki憋着心里的怨气问。

“我不清楚，可能是Jane？就是那个天文系的女孩。”Thor也不知道啊，他哪有什么暗恋的人，他一般都是明恋然后被拒绝。

虽说他长了一副人见人爱的皮囊，可那些女孩子和他相处不到几天就会提出分手，原因是他喜欢把Loki挂在嘴边。

比如那个Alice说，你和我出去吃饭，想的是打包什么回去给你弟弟而不是问我想吃什么。

比如那个Shagru说，我和你去约会，在街上看到什么你都说，我弟弟可能会喜欢这个，你从没问我喜欢什么。

诸如此类，Thor一追总能追到对象，然后七天内绝对被甩。

至于Jane，他还没表白，这应该算是暗恋吧？

可他也没多喜欢Jane啊，是因为Loki说Jane学习挺好的，他才注意到那个女孩。

“那你有没有把握让她喜欢你？”

“我不知道啊，我和她只说过几句话而已。”

几句话吗？我分明在图书馆，体育馆，大树下，都看到你和人家聊天了。

Loki闷闷的想。

“我帮你吧。”Loki侧头看比他高几厘米的兄长，阳光撒在他的金发上显得更加耀眼了呢，多数女孩都喜欢这样的。

“嗯？”Thor也侧头，不明所以的看着Loki。

“我帮你追她，你给我好好活着，不然没人帮我撸了！”

“嘿，都什么时候了你还说这个。”Thor弹了一下Loki的脑门，他这弟弟的，正经起来时像政客，流氓起来时又像地痞子。

【首先，你要和她有独处的机会。】

Thor拎着Loki给他准备的巧克力等待Jane下课。

这是一个很聪明的女孩，热爱天文，喜欢看书，但不是书呆子。

有着深棕色的长卷发，蜜色的瞳孔，就是矮了点……要是再高个二十几厘米就好了。

“Hi。”

Jane一出来，Thor就把巧克力怼在了人家面前。

“Hi。”Jane有些惊喜，拜托，谁下课之后收到帅哥送的巧克力不会开心，除非是非单身或者不合口味。

“有空吗？我请你吃饭。”

Jane看了看旁边的好友，Daisy笑得很荡漾，把她往Thor那边推了推，笑嘻嘻的走了。

“那，谢谢？”

“不客气。”

但他还是挺喜欢Jane的，女孩笑起来很好看，和他的弟弟一样喜欢看书。

【约她吃饭，饭后散步，和她聊天，送她回寝室，顺便约好下一次见面地点和时间】

“这周五我有场比赛，你能来吗？”Thor散完步后把Jane送回了宿舍楼下，发出邀请。

“周五？”Jane微微蹙眉，她记得她还有活动来着。

“周五几点？”

“下午两点到四点半。”

“我会去的。”还好，她的活动是上午的。

【在你觉得她不讨厌你的情况下，可以试探性牵她的手，然后周末约她去看电影，看海，看什么都好，重点是和她约会，让她喜欢你】

Thor每一步都按照Loki的办法进行，不得不说，这真的很管用，Jane没有讨厌他，对他也还算热情。

比赛完后他在休息室洗了澡，换上了Loki给他搭配的衣服。

“这身搭配很不错，很适合你。”

Thor听到Jane这样说时很想跟她说，这是Loki给我搭配的，我也很喜欢。

但，Loki叮嘱他，不要在女孩面前提起他，会破坏气氛。

Jane的手比Loki的要小，也更软一些，他发觉自己好像不是喜欢软软的手，是喜欢Loki那双骨节分明，软软的，却也有骨感的手。

他们去了预定好的餐厅，Thor在吃餐前布丁时忽然心绞痛，跑到厕所吐了一大堆花瓣。

晚上的星星很多，很亮，Jane说了很多他不懂的专业术语，也和他开了很多玩笑。

和女孩相处是舒适的，他不讨厌这种感觉，只是很奇怪，哪怕他们一直牵着手，看完了一场激情电影，也没有心动的感觉。

但他很确定，自己是喜欢Jane的，至于喜欢哪里？他不知道。

Loki无法安心入睡，另一张床上只有被子没有人，以往这个时候那里的人都睡着了呢。

小时候他们睡在一起，长大之后分了床，但还在同一间房里。

两个男孩，确实没必要避嫌。

Thor和Jane的进展很顺利，听哥哥说，今天他要和Jane去看电影，可能要很晚才能回来。

都十二点半了，大约是在外面过夜了吧。

要不要给他打个电话？算了吧，万一打扰到人家办事怎么办？

他的哥哥和别人在一起了啊……

不过，这样一来，他的病就能好了吧……

可是他的心脏有点疼，好像被无数的细针扎着一样。

Thor感觉，他再不和Jane接吻，说不定下一秒就会因为吐花而死。

送Jane回家后他打车回家，出租车不能进小区，他还要步行一段路。结果吐花吐到晕厥，要不是保安大叔夜巡，他可能会在地上躺一整晚。

回到家已经很晚了，Odin和Frigga早就睡了，房间里Loki也皱着小脸入睡。

真可爱啊，像仓鼠一样，软乎乎的脸蛋。

Thor坐在Loki床边的地上，小心翼翼捏了捏弟弟的侧脸。

也不知道还能不能好好活着，他的弟弟那么好看，不知道有多少歹人盯着呢。

他要是不在了，世界上就少了一个爱护Loki的人。

他想活着，他不想错过Loki生命里的每一分钟，他想参与进去。

Jane有没有喜欢他呢？万一没有，那他还有多长时间可以活？一个月？两个月？

去看看医生吧，总要有个心理准备。

Loki醒来时第一反应是看Thor的床。

他没回来，他在外面过夜了。

怎么有一点失望呢？他明明该开心啊，他没回来不就证明他能痊愈吗？

对啊，他该开心，为什么这么难受呢？

“Loki？God！你不舒服吗？发生了什么？”Frigga敲了两次门没听到反应就打开门进来了，她可真真吓了一跳。

她的小儿子正在望着某处发呆，眼眶里多余的液体不断流下，泪水下的眼睛流露着悲伤。

“嗯，Mom，我不舒服，我心脏好痛。”

吓的Frigga赶紧把Loki带到了医院好一顿检查。

Loki到了医院才意识到自己刚刚说了什么蠢话。

Thor要绝望了。

他昨晚和好友Fandral打了一晚上游戏后，白天去医院检查。

医生说，他只有两个星期可活了，这病情来得又快又猛，他们也没办法。

这可把Thor吓得一愣一愣的当场就给Jane打电话，把肚子里积存的土味情话都说了出来。

早上九点半他回家换了身衣服，洗了个澡，即使通宵了，他却精神的很。

Jane穿了一条白色碎花连衣裙，看上去她更加温婉大方。

他们确定了关系，然后接吻，最后他当着Jane的面吐出了不同种类的玫瑰花。

“所以你现在快死了？”Jane双手握成拳，她也焦急得很，“可我……我只是觉得你人不错才和你交往，我救不了你。”

Thor喝了大半瓶水才冷静下来，认命吧，人家姑娘不喜欢你。

“没事，这不是你的错。”Thor拍了拍女孩的肩膀，她都被吓到发抖了，唉……

“那现在怎么办？你有没有什么遗愿清单？”

遗愿清单？

我想日日我弟弟，想填满他，喂饱他，听听他的娇＊＊喘声。

当然，Thor不可能这样说出来的。

“没有。”Thor耸耸肩，“死了就死了吧，早死晚死都得死不是吗？”

Jane不知该夸Thor心眼大还是心眼大了。

中午，Thor回了家，打算和家里人度过人生最后一段日子。

Loki不在家，Frigga说他约了朋友去玩，下午才能回来。

Thor吃过午饭后就补觉去了，Odin要上班，Frigga也要上班。

他是被笑声吵醒的，打开房门去到客厅一看，他的弟弟Loki笑得合不拢嘴倒靠在那个他没见过的，金发的男子身上。

“Loki！”

被玩笑逗笑的Loki被那么一声拉回了现实，他的脸粉扑扑的，眼角还有笑出来的泪花，看上去诱人极了。

“Thor？我是不是吵醒你了？”Loki从Angrboda怀里起身，把自己的准男朋友拉起来，介绍给他的哥哥，“这是Angrboda，我的准男朋友，打个招呼吧。”

Thor的脸色瞬间煞白，眼神变得很凌厉，周身的气势也跟着变化。

“你好，我是Angrboda，是Loki的同班同学兼追求者。”

两位有着同样发色眼眸的男子用眼神做了一场斗争，谁也不想输给对方，谁都想赢了对方。

“要不你今天先回去？我会想你的。”Loki在Angrboda脸上亲了一下，眉眼弯弯的，很开心的样子。

“好，那我们周一见。”

“我送送你。”

Thor几乎是用尽全身的力气才控制住不在外人面前吐花，他还没死呢就有臭小子准备嚯嚯Loki了，他要是死了，那可怎么办啊。

“你怎么又吐花了？”Loki把花瓣捡起来，用纸巾擦干净地上的血迹，把Thor拉回了卧室。

“你还没好吗？你昨天不是和Jane在一起吗？”

不知怎的，Thor不想告诉他，女孩根本不喜欢他，也不想告诉他，自己没几天可活了。

“Loki，你真的喜欢刚刚那个男生吗？”他更在意这个，Loki是不是真的喜欢刚刚那个男生。

“对啊，我喜欢他，他一直追我，对我也挺好的。”Loki坐回床上，把花瓣扔到垃圾桶里，“你还没回答我的问题。”

Thor回答不了那个问题，此时他的心脏里好像有一把匕首在不停地戳来戳去，他想吐出点什么，但吐不出来。

Loki见Thor不回答也就不问了。

就算昨晚没在一起，迟早也会在一起的，他只是防患于未然罢了。

Thor倒数着自己的日子，他还有12天可活，最近吐的花瓣越来越多了，又不能被Loki发现。

他不想让他一直担心，就到最后那时心痛一下就好，别一直担心。

他们在同一大学上课，不同科系，不同的教学楼。

Loki是篮球社数一数二的防守员，他们社团经常有比赛，周一下午或者周四下午。

他个子高，身手敏捷，反应又快，光在篮球场上就捕获了一群迷弟迷妹，喜欢Loki的人很多，可是真的能一辈子对他好的有多少。

他有点任性刁蛮，喜欢说谎恶作剧，泪点极低泪腺极其发达。

他喜欢莎翁，喜欢看书喝茶看话剧，不挑食，但更喜欢甜的。

晚上会踢被子，会穿错袜子，会闹笑话但事后绝不承认。

累极了会打呼，超大声那种，不累的时候就像天使一般，安安静静的。

偶尔会对你撒娇，让你给他办事，偶尔会对你发脾气，可能是因为在学校受了委屈或者作业太多。这个时候你只需要给他一个拥抱，他就乖了，超好哄的。

真想参与他的未来。

Thor在厕所的镜子前用冷水冲脸，Loki的比赛很快就要开始了，他可千万不能吐花，Loki的比赛他也看不了多少次了，要珍惜。

白色球服09号是Loki，他没有上场，而是在替补区和Angrboda有说有笑的。

那个不识好歹的男子竟然把手放在了Loki裸露的大腿上！！

是可忍孰不可忍！

“跟我回家。”Thor把Loki拉了起来，顺便送了个眼刀给Angrboda。

“怎么了？我要比赛呢？下半场有我。”Loki懵逼，他不是让Thor和Jane约会吗？怎么跑到篮球场来了。

“Thor，有什么事等Loki比完赛再说吧。”Angrboda掰开Thor的手，顺便和Loki十指相扣。

“你放开他。”Thor盯着Angrboda，要是眼神能放火，Angrboda早就化成灰了。

“为什么？”Angrboda看了看Loki没有反抗，有了底气，“Loki已经答应和我在一起了，情侣间牵牵手不是很正常的吗？”

“你答应了？”Thor把目光放在Loki脸上，只见Loki点点头，也没挣开Angrboda的手，这是承认了。

“我有点不舒服，你……真的不和我回家吗？”硬的不行来软的，他管不了以后，起码现在Loki还在读书，不能谈恋爱。

就算要谈，也不是半路跑出来的，不知名的臭小子。

他要把Loki暂时托付给Fandral，那小子虽然花心但讲义气 ，他会好好帮他收拾准备欺负Loki的人。

“不舒服？”Loki僵了一下，把手抽了出来，对Angrboda说，“我们下次再约吧，我哥不舒服，我要送他回家。”

Angrboda根本来不及拦着，Loki拉着Thor跑得比什么都快。

回家的路上Thor无视了Loki的絮叨，那些哪里不舒服，怎么还不和Jane接吻之类的唠叨。

Frigga正在做饭，她对两个孩子早归有些意外。

他们都是住家里的，学校离得近，没必要住宿，平常都是六点半回到家。

回到家，进了卧室关上门，Thor把Loki拉到他的床上问，“我有个愿望，只有你能帮我实现，你愿意吗？”

“什么愿望？”Loki被Thor那么一问，无需深度思考就回答，“如果我能做到，或许我愿意。”

然后他被Thor推到了。

他的球服被撕裂，他的四肢被压制，他的嘴唇被嘶哑，他的腹部被硬物抵着。

Thor打算把这能归为“遗愿”的愿望实现了它，他无法想象Loki的双手触碰别人，无法想象他和别人接吻，无法接受他的弟弟被他人占有。

反正他都要死了，Loki也答应帮他完成愿望，就算不能进入他，和他接个吻吃吃豆腐也满足了。

这该死的又要吐花了！！！

Loki被Thor压着，被四处点火，他好像发现了什么……也许Thor喜欢的是他？这不是没有可能啊，不然他怎么压他？

上帝啊，他感觉他流水了。

“我们是兄弟。”Loki假意推搡Thor，表面不愿意，内心希望Thor简单粗暴点。

“领养的。”Thor吻上Loki被原生父母嫌弃，从而将他抛弃的地方。

Loki是抱养的，这件事情不是秘密，从他们懂事开始，Odin和Frigga就坦白了。

狮子怎么可能生出黑豹呢？这件事情迟早会被发现，还不如主动坦白。

Loki被遗弃的原因是因为……他既能生孩子，也能让别人生孩子。

黑发Odinson并不以这个为耻，他从来没有打算把这个地方给其他人看，而他能接受的人，并不会在意他的这个地方。

Thor Odinson。

这个从青春期就和他混在一起的哥哥，他们过于亲密是因为他想这样所以诱惑了兄长，他并没有打算让兄长与他一起坠入地狱。

对他而言，有Thor的地方就是天堂。

蓝色的床单上是带血的红玫瑰与带血的“白雾”，一个是哥哥吐的，一个是弟弟吐的。

“爸，我和Loki是真心相爱的，你信我啊！！我没有占Loki便宜，我们是自愿的！！”

“妈妈！！信我！！我真的爱他！！！”

“Loki！我爱你啊！”

Odin一家所居住的小区都是独立的洋房，邻里之间隔得不远，也就是一条路的距离。

Thor的病好了，在他把一起长大的弟弟吃干抹净和父母摊牌后，Odin二话没说把他扔到了外面。

屋内，Loki危襟正坐，他已经很久没在父母面前那么拘谨了。

Thor的嚎叫声传到屋内，Odin的脸愈发得黑，上帝啊，耶稣啊，北欧神明啊……请保佑他们吧。

“你能分清亲情和爱情吗？”

“我可以。”

“何以见得，何以证明。”

Loki看了看脸色尚佳的Frigga，悠悠的开口，“我不会和您上床，但我也很爱您，这是亲情的爱。我爱Thor，我不仅要和他生活，我还要和他有更亲密的接触。”

Odin气得甩了个抱枕在Loki身上。

“话粗理不粗。”Frigga轻咳了一下把Odin拉起来，“我不会阻拦你们，我希望你们真的能分清爱情和亲情的区别。快去吃饭吧，别饿到了。”

那么Thor能分清这两者的区别吗？

答案是：在啪之前，不能。

正是因为他把对Loki的感情归为亲情，可是他更深层的情感是占有Loki。

他无法分清是何种感情的占有，久而久之，他徘徊在两者之间不自知，得了花吐症后也没怀疑过自己喜欢的是Loki。

因为他把暗恋当成了过于亲密的亲情。

关于喜欢Loki也不是无迹可寻，他每一位前任，Alice，Shagru，Sharon，Mulis，Jane，都是因为Loki夸了她们自己才会去追求。

除了被叮嘱过的Jane，他和每一位女孩约会不知不觉就会提起Loki，然后被甩……

是从什么时候开始的？也许是从第一次和Loki有了秘密，也许是更早之前。

他当然知道普通兄弟不会那样，可Loki不排斥，他就没有理由拒绝。

不可否认，他喜欢那样。

为什么会喜欢Loki？

当你拥有了最好的，还会喜欢一般都或者普通的吗？那样花心的事，他做不出来。

“你那晚为什么不回家？”Loki双手搭在阳台边，脑袋往下看。

Thor正坐在他们阳台的正下方吃着Loki扔下来的面包和牛奶。

“我回来了，后来又出去和Fandral打游戏。”Thor抬了抬头很快就转回来啃面包。

“早上的时候去看了医生回来换了套衣服，那时候家里面没有人。”Thor把面包吞下去，确保声音清晰到Loki能听清的地步，“也就是那天，我和Jane在一起了，但是她的吻没有用。我和她说明了情况，她并不喜欢我，就分手了。”

Loki噗嗤一声笑了出来，他哥哥真是没有过超过七天的恋情呢。

“那你呢？那个叫什么名字？Ang……什么的我不记得了。你为什么说你喜欢他？”明明喜欢的是我。

“我不想为你伤心，不想看着你和别人卿卿我我，他刚好撞上门来，我就假装喜欢他咯。”Loki扔了包薯片下去，还有几杯布丁。

食物掉在地上的声音不是很大，没他们说话声大。

“那你还和他在一起？这不是欺骗他的感情吗？这样不对。”Thor把薯片和布丁拾掇起来，他饿极了，刚刚应该吃完饭再坦白的。

“他就是个花心萝卜，见一个爱一个，不然我为什么选择他，不选其他起更好的。”

“听上去是他活该。”Thor喜欢把薯片揉碎了再往嘴里倒，Loki总说他这失了吃薯片的趣味。

“你知道吗？他碰你腿的时候我想剁了他的手，他牵着你时我想把他整个人都剁了。”

“哥哥，杀＊＊人犯法，要偿命的。”

秋日的风吹得有些凉，现在是八点半，Odin还在客厅。没父亲的同意，Thor不能进门，同理，没Odin同意，Loki不能出门。

“Thor，你有钱吗？”

“床头台灯底下压着五百块，枕头下有两百块，你的奖杯下压着一千块，衣柜里那条灰色衬衫口袋里也有五百块，我和你合照的相框里还有三百。”

Loki把这些钱都搜罗了出来，不得了啊，私房钱还挺多。

一条外套从天而降，Thor捡了起来抬起头，Loki手指放在唇上示意他不要出声。

“我从这里下来，你接住我，别摔了我。”Loki极慢地做着口型，确认Thor明白后，慢慢翻出阳台，双手紧紧抓住边缘，整个人都垂了下去。

身高使然，臂力使然，Thor成功接住了Loki，冲击力也不大，他们都没有摔倒。

Thor抱着Loki就是一个法式长吻，吻到不停止就会出事的程度，扔了垃圾，揣着没吃完的布丁拉着手就跑了。

不允许他进去，不允许他出去，那他们暂时私个奔总行了叭。


End file.
